Meet The Angels
by ImotoHiNeko
Summary: A re-write a KaiHiromi and slight HiroOC no flames, summary inside please read and review!
1. What? Max!

Meet the Angels.

I'm sorry this story was taken off and I didn't have it saved on file, I had to type it up from memory and it might be a bit different, so I apologise to anyone who read it when it was up first, I hope you like it

Summary: This story is where the gang meet Kai's older sister, Gene and her team 'OC's', will they survive the torture and stress in time for Kai's surprise birthday party? I can't tell you, you have to read it yourself.

A/N: This story is a Kai/Hiromi and Hiro/OC, and I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

Chapter 1  
What Max! 

It was nearing the end of winter, the five teenagers were out shopping, for their friend's Birthday, which was in two days.

"So why isn't Max here with us? He loves shopping." The navy haired teen asked his friends.

"Yah! He'd know what to get for Kai." The short red head said.

"He said he had to help his dad out at the hobby shop," the girl said. "You guys are so dense." she mumbled.

"Hey take that back!" they both said to her.

"No! Make me!" she dared them.

"Hiromi, Tyson, Daichi… shut up will ya!" the tall neko-jin snapped.

"Yah ok." Tyson said.

"Sorry Rei." Hiromi said contritely.

"She started it!" Daichi opened his big mouth.

"Me? You're the one that's too stupid to remember what someone told you yesterday!" she yelled at him.

"I'm not stupid, you are!" he yelled back.

A war had started…

"Shrimp!"

"Ditz!"

"Loser!"

"Baka!"

It went on and on…

"You ignoramus!" the brunette said.

"You… umm…" He paused.

"Awww, what's the matter? Can't think of any thing good to say?" she teased.

"You… Kai lover!" He finally said.

Everyone turned and looked at Hiromi who was blushing…

"Wha-what?" she stuttered.

"Yah you all heard me! She is in Love with KAI!" He shouted.

"What how do you know that?" she asked.

"I read your diary!" he answered flatly.

Silence…

"You… Read my… DIARY!" she blushed a deeper red.

"Yah! I read a lot of it… including the dream you had about him last week!" he laughed.

"What happened in the dream?" the short brown haired boy asked.

"KENNY!" Rei scolded.

"CHIEF!" Tyson yelled.

Kenny turned red. "S-sorry I d-didn't mean to s-say that out loud!"

"Well let's just say that the Phoenix really heats up her dreams!" He laughed even harder.

Hiromi turned bright red and then hit the small boy with a frying pan, don't ask where it came from its just what she uses to punish him.

"SHUT UP! YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" She shouted.

"Ok! Just cool it guys…" Rei said calmly.

"Please listen to Rei…" The chief asked.

"Hey check out that babe over there…" Tyson changed the subject.

They all turned their attention to a girl walking across the street.

"Oh yah she's hot!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Yah, I guess." Rei agreed.

"She is quite attractive." Kenny drooled.

Hiromi put a hand over her face and sighed, "Oh brother…"

"Her legs, her hips, her chest, her face… hey her face looks kind of familiar…" Daichi pointed at the girl.

They all look closer at the person.

"She does look familiar…" Rei said.

The girl turned her head, she was a golden blond with blue eyes and freckles on her cheeks.

"She looks kind of like…" Tyson said slowly as the girl fully turned her head.

"MAX!" They all said at the same time.

To be continued

Well how was that please tell me in your Reviews, or Email me if you have questions.


	2. Oops!

**Meet The Angels**

Hey here is the new chapter hope you like!

**Chapter 2  
****Ooops!**

The team gawked at the person across the street.

"It… It must be Max…" said Rei.

"Yah I don't know anyone else who looks like that!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Well if it is Max… maybe we should… ask him-" Hiromi started.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!" Tyson and Daichi interrupted her.

"Max! Hey Max!" Rei called.

The blond person looked across the street at them and said "What!" they were all shocked… was it really Max!

"Hey come over here will ya!" the chief called over.

The girl… or boy walked across the street to meet them.

"What's going on Max? Why are you dressed like that?" Hiromi asked.

"G'day mate! What can I do for ya?" The person had an Australian accent.

"Ah? Max? What's with the accent?" Tyson asked.

"Dunno, dy'a think its because I grew up deep in the out back mustering stock on mi parents sheep station!" she said sarcastically. "And where dy'a get off calling me by mi nick name? I've never seen you's before in mi whole life!" What was said made absolutely no sense to the boys and Hiromi.

"… … … … …" They had no idea what to say.

"All right Max enough! We know it's you!" Daichi yelled, and started to pull at the blonde's hair and shirt.

"G'off mi ya blooming PERV!" Max kicked the small boy sending him flying through the air.

"I'm hit!" Daichi said as he flew.

"MAX! That was uncalled for! He's your friend!" The chief cried.

"I told ya! I've never seen ya before in mi life!" She started to yell.

"Max! What are you talking about?" Hiromi asked.

"Has anyone hit you on the head recently Max?" Tyson questioned.

"Look ya ain't mates of mine, so don't call mi by mi nick name! Mi name is Carla if you must know!" she said.

"Carla?" they all said in unison.

"Yah! Mi friends call mi Max, short for Maximum Adrenalin in the Extreme!" she said.

The gang turn away from the girl and huddle.

"Okay… if that's Max… what the hell is he talking about?" Rei whispered.

"He thinks he's a girl from Australia." Tyson exclaimed.

"Duh… we all hard her – I mean him…" Hiromi said.

"The only explanation that I can think is that someone hit him on the head and now he thinks he's a girl called Carla…" Kenny informed.

"So… what do we do now?" Rei asked.

The gang turn back to the girl… to see her walking away…

"Wait!" they all said.

"Oh stone the crows…" Carla snarled quietly.

"Now listen very carefully…" Rei started.

"Your name is Max Tate… and you are 16 years old…" Kenny said slowly. The girl was not impressed.

"You're our team-mate… our friend… and…" Hiromi added.

"You're a DUDE!" Tyson yelled.

Her face turned blue she was absolutely shocked.

"Wha – what?" her shocked expression changed to fury, "How dare you!" she yelled and punched a hole in a cement wall. "Don't talk to mi like that you're lower than a snake's belly ya mongrel!" She yelled.

"What the hell did you just say!" Tyson asked.

"You're gonna pay for that ya scum sucking, toad eating rat bag!" she ripped a mail box out of the ground and held it above her head ready to hurl at the four teenagers.

"Woah! I didn't know Max had that kind of strength!" Rei was stunned.

"Hey that's Government property!" The Chief cried.

"Oh my God! We're gonna die!" Tyson yelled.

"NO! You're gonna die!" Hiromi informed as she moved from away him.

Carla was about to throw the mailbox at them When… WHAM! She dropped the mailbox and fell to the ground… Daichi who had a big red mark on his cheek, stood behind her holding… Yes! Hiromi's Frying pan.

"No way I'm going forgive you for kicking me Max!" Daichi said.

"Nice one Daichi!" Tyson complemented,

"Umm… guys we've attracted a crowd…" Hiromi said.

A huge group of people standing around them gawking…

"Ah… let's get him home…" Rei suggested, Tyson and Hiromi helped him lift the unconscious person and started down the street.

"Come on Kenny!" Daichi called to the Chief as he walked after the others.

Kenny paused for a moment then walked along with his friends.

**17 minutes later**

"Man Max is heavy!" Tyson whined.

"That's not very nice Tyson shut up!" Hiromi scolded him.

The group entered the Dojo to find Grandpa acting like well… Grandpa!

"Hey Grandpa what are you doing with that stick?" Tyson asked.

"That darn cat has been hanging around and I want it gone!" Grandpa heard a noise in a bush and attacked it, "Take that ya mangy cat!" he yelled.

"What cat is he talking about?" The Chief questioned.

"Oh that new stray that's been hanging around." Tyson said.

"Oh you mean the one with the silver fur and amber eyes?" Daichi enquired.

"Yah that's the one!" He answered as they walked into the Dojo.

They entered the living room to find Kai sitting cross-legged on the floor with a… cat sitting on his lap? **The one Kai looks after in G-revolution.**

"Hey is that the cat Grandpa was looking for?" Rei asked.

"I think it is… Awww… it's so cute!" Hiromi sat down next to Kai and petted the cat, the cat purred.

"Its not cute! Its not even supposed to be here!" Tyson yelled, "Why is it here Kai!" He yelled some more.

Kai glared at Tyson, "… SHE is here to eat…" he said.

"Oh so you're feeding her are you." Kenny asked, Kai nodded.

"That's so sweet of you Kai…" Hiromi blushed.

"I don't care if she is here to eat GET HER OUT NOW I HATE CATS!" Tyson shouted.

Kai scowled at him, and then his attention was drawn to the semiconscious person on the floor.

"Didn't you hear me Kai!" Tyson asked.

"Forget the cat… who is that person?" Kai pointed at the girl. The gang turned their attention to the girl they thought was Max.

"Oh that's just Max." The Chief said.

"Max?" Kai seemed confused.

"Yah Max! He thinks he's a girl from Australia!" Daichi laughed.

"Who thinks he's a girl?" Max said as he entered the room with a bowl of milk.

Awkward silence…

****

**To be continued**

Hey how was it? Please review! And if anyone doesn't like the way Carla speaks I'm sorry my step-dad lived in Australia for several years and he helped me with her dialogue.


	3. Demonic Angels

**Meet The Angels**

Hey here is the new chapter hope you like! I don't own Beyblade!

**Chapter 3  
****Demonic Angles**

Back in town a tall red haired girl was looking for someone…

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my friend have you seen her?" She asked a women, "She's the same height as me, with blond hair, blue eyes and she's Australian!".

"Oh yes… she was here but left with her friends almost half an hour ago. It was quite a show, they did some kind of kidnapping scene… where they thought she was a boy called Max, oh it was fairly entertaining." The women answered.

"Kidnapping? Her friends? A BOY! Ah, what did they look like?" the red head asked.

"There were five of them… four boys and a girl, one of the boys I think was the Beyblade world champion Tyson Granger." The woman finished.

The red haired girl looked stunned, "Thank you Ma'am…" She said and then sprinted down the street, "Oh dam… Gene's gonna kill…" she thought to herself as she ran to the docks.

At the docks there where two girls and a boy…

"Hey Tora…" the boy waved to the red head.

"Tora where's Carla!" one of the girls asked.

"Hey Hiro, Nicola… Ah yah, about Carla…" Tora started.

"What is it!" the other girl asked.

Tora hesitated, "Ah! Gene, Well you see it's umm…" she stopped.

"Answer the question Tora!" Gene yelled.

"It's… Its Hiro's fault!" Tora pointed at the boy.

"What! My fault!" Hiro said.

"Yah… your little brother and his friends KIDNAPPED Carla!" Tora finished.

"WHAT!" Gene yelled.

"They thought she was a BOY! You know their team-mate Max!" Tora explained

"A BOY!" Gene shouted.

"What they thought she was Max? oh I can see why…"

"A BOY!" Gene shouted louder.

"Gene please don't yell!" Nicola said.

"Don't tell me not to yell!" Gene snarled.

"Calm down Gene!" Hiro stepped in.

Gene glared him, "Shut up don't tell me what to do you bastard!" she yelled again, "Your little brother and the rest of his BRAT PACK have kidnapped one of our best friends!" she was really angry.

"Ok calm down… I'll scold Tyson for this, just please don't try and kill them. Ok?" Hiro said calmly.

Gene took a deep breath, "Hiro…" she said.

"Yah?"

Gene looked at him, "I can't make any promises…" she then stormed off in the direction of the Dojo.

"Oh boy Tyson you're in for it now…" Hiro said to himself.

"Don't worry bout it… if she loses control then we…" Tora started.

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "Then we what?" He asked.

Tora did a little dance and sang, "Well then we duck for cover, say our prayers and kiss our butts goodbye!" And then she walked after Gene.

Hiro sighed, "This visit was supposed to be a surprise for Kai's birthday," he said.

Nicola stood next to Hiro, "It will be ok," he gave her a weird look, "Well I mean the worst that could happen is the apocalypse." She smiled.

Hiro sighed again, "When Gene gets angry, it is the apocalypse!" He said.

"I know but we can always hope for a miracle can't we?" Nicola said.

"Seeing her own little brother might calm her down and maybe she won't kill Tyson and the others?" Hiro asked.

"Ah! Calm her down? Yes. Save your brother and his friends from punishment? I think there's a better chance of hell freezing over…" Nicola laughed and ran to join the other two girls.

"Well whatever happens it's going to be very interesting…" Hiro thought to himself as he ran to his friends.

Back at the Dojo 

"Forget the cat… who is that person?" Kai pointed at the girl. The gang turned their attention to the girl they thought was Max.

"Oh that's just Max." The Chief said.

"Max?" Kai seemed confused.

"Yah Max! He thinks he's a girl from Australia!" Daichi laughed.

"Who thinks he's a girl?" Max said as he entered the room with a bowl of milk.

Awkward silence…

"Max…?" Rei finally broke the silence.

"Yah? What's up?" Max asked as he sat on the floor next to Kai.

The cat hopped off Kai's lap and started to drink from the bowl.

"They thought that you thought you were a girl from Australia…" Kai said as the cat drank the milk.

"What? How could you mix me up with a girl?" Max said.

Another awkward silence…

"Ugh… what the… where am I…" a faint voice could be heard.

"Oh no…" Tyson moved quickly pulling Kenny and Daichi away from the girl.

Carla stood up, "Man… mi head hurts…" she groaned.

"Whoa… she does look like me…" Max was stunned.

"Only from a distance… up close you can tell the difference…" Kenny confirmed.

Kai stood up quickly and backed up into the wall, "Car… Carla…?" he gulped

"Kai are you ok?" Hiromi said with worry.

"Kai!" Carla gasped.

"You know Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Of course I do, I'm mates with his sis!" Carla answered.

"His sis!" Rei asked.

"Yah sis… as in sister, older sister? Gosh ya kids are as thick as a dunny door…" she sighed.

"Wow, Kai I never knew you had a sister," Hiromi started but Kai was almost out the door, "Kai where are you going?" she asked.

"Hold it right there!" Carla grabbed his scarf.

"No, let go! Let go Max!" Kai yelled.

"Wha… I'm over here…" Max said.

"Oh I forgot, she says Max is her nickname." Kenny informed.

"I said let go!" Kai yelled.

"Hey Kai calm down, why are you in such a hurry?" Rei asked.

"He just excited that he's gonna see his sister! Aint yah!" Carla laughed.

"His sister is coming? Here?" Tyson asked.

"Yah it was supposed to be a surprise but…" Carla started.

"Oh yah… sorry about the whole kidnapping thing…" Tyson said.

Carla looked at them, "That's ok its easy to make mistakes…" She smiled.

"NO IT'S NOT OK!" An angry voice said.

The doors of the Dojo swung open…

"Oh shit!" Kai swore.

"You little brats are gonna pay!" Gene scowled.

"Gene calm down please…" Hiro said.

"Hiro!" Tyson gasped.

Hiro looked at Tyson, "Yah hey lil bro…" he smiled.

"…Gene…" Kai turned white.

Gene glared at the teens, "You're gonna be punished for harassing my friend," she snarled, "Even if Carla forgives you I sure as hell won't!" she yelled.

****

**To be continued**

Hey did you like it? Please review! Tell me what you think and I'll up date soon!


	4. Punishment

**Meet The Angels**

Sorry its been soooooo long since I last up-dated I broke the computer, err- I mean the computer broke all on its own… So anyway enjoy the new chapter and I don't own Beyblade!

**Chapter 4  
****Punishment**

****

Gene glared at the teens, "You're gonna be punished for harassing my friend," she snarled, "Even if Carla forgives you I sure as hell won't!" she yelled.

"Ok, calm down Gene!" Hiro said.

Gene glared at him, "Shut up!" she yelled.

"Hey! Don't talk to my bro that way!" Tyson snapped.

Gene glared at Tyson, "You… All of you…" she said slowly, "I'm gonna kill you…" she said.

"Err-Gene… you got that look in your eye… you know the look that means we're going to be arrested… again…" Tora said.

"Gene are ya really gonna hurt em all? Or just the ones who attacked me?" Carla asked pointing at the group.

"We didn't attack you! It was just a mix up!" Rei said.

"Why do you even care?" Gene asked.

"I don't think that the blond should be punished… he didn't do nothin?" Carla answered.

"Yah, you have a good point Max…" Tora said.

"I concur…" Nicola said.

"Max…? So her nick-name is Max?" Max asked.

"Yah, that's right." Tora answered.

"SHUT UP!" Gene snapped.

"Have you've got an anger problem or what!" Daichi scoffed.

Gene stomped over to the small boy, "You think I'm angry? No, you haven't seen me angry…" She grabbed him by the shirt, "Have a nice flight shrimp!" she through him across the room.

"Ahhhh!" Daichi yelled.

"Gene! Calm down! Please!" Hiro yelled.

"Shut up Hiro!" Gene yelled.

"Cool your jets!" Tora said trying to hold Gene back.

"Get off!" Gene said.

"Ya loosin it! Calm down Phoenix!" Carla said.

"Now it's your turn!" Gene yelled.

Gene grabbed Rei's ponytail and then thumped him on the head.

"Ouch! My hair! Ouch! My head!" Rei hissed.

Gene swung Tyson over her shoulder and he landed on the floor with a thump, "OUCH!" He shouted.

Gene glared at Kenny, "NO! Please!" He tried to run away and smacked into a door.

Gene turned to Hiromi, "Now it's your turn…" she said

"…" Hiromi was too scared to move.

Gene stomped over towards the brunette.

"Gene, please don't!" Kai said.

"K… Kai?" Gene stammered.

"Calm down sis…" Kai said.

"Kai…" All of Gene's anger left her immediately, "Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" she yelled and ran to her brother, "HUGS!" she said and squeezed him tightly.

"Would you call this a miracle," Hiro said.

"Yup!" Carla said.

"Totally…" Tora said.

"Absolutely!" Nicola said.

"Umm… Gene I… I can't breathe…" Kai chocked.

Gene blinked, "Oh! Sorry…" She released him.

"Gene… ya gonna apologise to Kai's mates?" Carla asked.

Gene looked at her friend, "No…" she said flatly.

"WHAT! WHY NOT!" Daichi yelled.

"Because… I don't like you…" Gene answered.

"How can you not like us? We only just met…" Kenny said getting up off the floor.

"You did kidnap Carla…" Hiro pointed out.

"Hey! That was just a misunderstanding!" Tyson shot back.

"Can you not tell she's a GIRL!" Tora hissed.

"And she's as tall as Hiro!" Nicola said.

"Well we can now… but we thought she was Max dressed like a girl…" Tyson answered.

"What!" Max yelled.

Gene rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on… Do you really think your friend would dress up like a girl?" She scoffed.

"Well, its Max… if anyone were to cross-dress it would be him…" Daichi said bluntly.

"What…" Max was horrified.

"Well that was rude…" Nicola said.

"You're a little jerk to say such a thing about your friend!" Tora growled.

"So what if I think Max is a fruit cake!" Daichi said.

"Oi, shut up you stupid sod!" Carla scowled at the redhead.

"Kai… you don't think… I would do that? You don't think I'm a fruit cake?" Max asked with a sad face.

"…" Kai paused, "… no." He said.

"Really?" Max asked.

Kai paused again, "… So Gene what are you doing here anyway?" He changed the subject.

"It's your birthday tomorrow…" Gene smiled.

Silence…

"That's why you're here?" Kai asked.

"Kai, be grateful that it's me… and not Mom or Dad…" Gene said.

"That is true…" Kai started, "In that case… it's great to see you!" He smiled slightly.

"Yes that's right…" Gene patted her brother on the head, "Good boy…"

"Gene… are you gonna apologise to Kai's friends?" Tora asked.

Gene glared, "How many times must I say…" She started.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! THAT DARN CAT! WHERE ARE YOU!" Grandpa's voice yelled.

"That's Grandpa ain't it!" Carla gasped.

"You guys know Grandpa!" Tyson asked.

"Oh yah! I forgot to mention… we were all best friends in high-school…" Hiro said.

"What! Are you serious! You're friends with a bunch of psychos!" Tyson yelled.

"How is Grandpa doing these days?" Nicola asked.

"Well, he's being… Grandpa." Hiro said.

"Come out now!" Grandpa yelled again.

"Reeeeowwwww!" the cat hissed and ran up the stairs.

"Hey! Come back!" Kai yelled.

Grandpa ran into the room, "Where are you!" He said.

"Grandpa…" Carla said.

"No wait!" Kai ran out of the room.

"Where is that cat!" Grandpa said.

"Haven't changed a bit have you?" Tora laughed.

Grandpa smiled, "Well, if it isn't the Angels… how have you girls been?" He asked.

"Grandpa you really know these psychos?" Tyson asked.

"Yup!" Grandpa answered. A crash came from upstairs, "Ah-ha! It's upstairs! I've got you now Cat dude!" He yelled and ran out of the room.

"So… You're calling us psychos!" Gene snarled.

"You did try to kill us!" Tyson said.

"Yah, that's right!" Daichi said.

"Can you two please drop it!" Hiro said.

"Why are you defending her!" Tyson fired back.

Gene's eye twitched… "Little punk…" She thought.

"What is she you girlfriend or something!" Daichi yelled

Gene's eye twitched again… "That one is unbelievable…" She mumbled.

"She's not my girlfriend… she's my best friend! And I would like it, if you two would shut up!" Hiro scowled.

Kai came back into the room with the cat.

"I don't care if she's your friend or Kai's sister! She's a total bitch!" Tyson yelled.

"What!" Kai said in an angry voice.

"You heard him… your sister is a bitch!" Daichi yelled.

"DAICHI! TYSON! You're both jerks!" Hiromi yelled.

"Shut up! You're a bitch as well!" Daichi yelled.

"I am not!" Hiromi hit Daichi and he fell over.

As Daichi fell a small pink book fell out of his pocket, "Dam bitch…" he mumbled.

"Umm… What's that?" Tyson asked.

Everyone looked at the book…

There were heart stickers around the purple bold title** Dairy** and on the bottom left hand corner in black was the name Hiromi Tatibana…

Hiromi looked at the book, "M-My dairy…" She said.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"Oh yah, I forgot to put it back in your house…" Daichi said.

"You took her dairy from her house?" Rei asked.

"Yah." Daichi answered.

"Why?" Max asked.

Hiromi picked up her diary "You… I hate you…" She said and ran to the door.

Grandpa came back into the room, "Well can't find that cat anywhere…" Hiromi ran passed him, "hey what's up?" He asked.

Hiromi didn't answer and kept running.

"Why would you do such a thing!" Tora scowled.

"That was beyond horrible!" Nicola yelled.

"Let's throw im in the billabong and the leeches can suck him dry…" Carla snarled.

Tora and Nicola nodded…

"Hey what I do!" Daichi said.

"You stupid little jerk!" Gene smacked Daichi across the face.

Silence…

Gene glared at Daichi, she didn't look angry anymore she looked upset.

"Gene…" Hiro put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?" He asked.

Gene pushed him away, "Shut up! Leave me alone!" She yelled and ran out.

"She's a little melodramatic…" Daichi said.

"You little bastard…" Tora hissed.

"Don't say things about Gene when she's not here…" Nicola glared.

"Why shouldn't I, it's a free world!" Daichi said.

"Daichi… I think you've said enough for one day." Rei said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Daichi spat.

"Just shut up!" Kai yelled.

"Why should I listen to you!" Daichi shot back.

"You're playin with fire kid…" Carla said.

"Ooooooooooh, I'm so scared!" Daichi mocked.

"You should be scared… if you think Gene had a temper, Kai is much worse…" Hiro said.

"Kai has a temper worse then that psycho bitch? Yah right!" Daichi scoffed.

Kai smashed his fist through the wall…

"Whoa boy…" Grandpa said.

Kai looked at Daichi with an icy-glare…

"Kai, you're scaring me…" Max said.

"Kai?" Tyson said.

Kai picked Daichi up by his shirt…

"Dude calm down!" Rei said.

"I will make you sorry…" Kai said.

Daichi gulped…

At the park…

Hiromi was sat on a swing, "I hate that little jerk…" she sobbed.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice said.

Hiromi looked up, "Gene!" She gasped.

Gene sat on the swing next to Hiromi, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Umm, well… I…" Hiromi trailed off.

"Hey don't worry, I'm not mad at you anymore…" Gene said with a smile.

Hiromi smiled sadly, "Yah, I guess I'm ok." She said.

"That little kid… Daichi, picks on you a lot?" Gene asked.

"It's only because when we fight he always looses…" Hiromi said.

"Something tells me that he's hurt you in a real bad way… what did he-" Gene was cut off.

"He told everyone who I have a crush on!" Hiromi yelled

Gene blinked, "Crush? Your crush on who?" She asked.

Hiromi stood up, "Even if he hates me, there was no reason to tell everyone about my crush on Ka-" She stopped herself.

"Kai? You have a crush on my brother?" Gene asked.

"Huh? No, not Kai… umm…" Hiromi paused.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with liking him…" Gene said.

"Yah I know…" Hiromi said.

"So what's the problem?" Gene asked.

Hiromi looked down at her feet, "He… he doesn't like me that way…" she answered.

Silence…

**To be continued**

Hey how was that? Did you like it? Please review! I'll try to up-date ASAP, so please Review, review, REVIEW!


End file.
